


Tattoos in Tokyo

by Hotnfluffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Dom/sub, Gabriel Novak - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gradual Attraction, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Slow Sex, leashing, my first work here go easy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotnfluffy/pseuds/Hotnfluffy
Summary: When total strangers Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester meet in a tattoo parlor in Tokyo, Japan, their first impressions of each other weren't anything special, but when they keep randomly bumping into each other around Tokyo they find it harder and harder to stay apart in such a large place.Eventually, they just stop trying.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Tattoos in Tokyo

Buzzing sounded from the tattoo gun that was drilling into Castiel Novak’s flesh. The soft lightly tanned skin was red and barely inflamed, but the mid twenties man didn’t mind it. It wasn’t his first one. He just stared blankly at the opposite wall as the artist copied the design he wanted onto his wrist.  
Castiel was vacationing in Tokyo for a few months. He absolutely could not stand the current state of the United States, so he wanted to get away. Why Japan? It just seemed fun, new, and overly polite as the male found out almost instantly. The people were nicer, which was quite the relief for him. The niceness was positively contagious.  
“So, are you here with that one guy from next room?” The tattoo artist asked to strike up conversation as well as cutting into Castiel’s thoughts.  
“Pardon?” He asked, confused by the question.  
“Man next door. Get tattoo done like yours.” He said and smiled, pausing to look up and smile politely at him.  
Castiel was still rather confused. The man could be talking about any of his tattoos. He wasn’t fully inked out, yet he still had quite a few. He just smiled back and nodded.  
“Must be a coincidence,” he said nicely.  
The artist didn’t say anything else about it so Castiel quickly forgot about it. He was signing some paperwork at the front desk before he left. He vaguely noticed someone else walk up to the desk and after a few words were exchanged, the other man was also filling out some papers.  
When Castiel was through with the signing, he reached towards the small jar that held the borrowed pen he had used. Only, he wasn’t paying too much attention and collided pens with the other man. But before he could say a word, the other was speaking.  
“Woah, nice ink, you copy off mine?”  
Castiel turned his confused gaze onto the other. The man was a few inches taller than Cas was. His hair was short cut and a dark ash blonde. His green eyes twinkled under the artificial lighting of the shop, but the first thing Castiel noticed was his cocky smirk that was plastered onto his face.  
“Copy what?” He responded.  
The man pointed to the fresh tattoo on Castiel’s wrist.  
“Copy that.” he said before beginning to lift up his shirt.  
Castiel raised his eyebrows in curiosity and caution. They soon changed to surprise. The man had a fresh tattoo on his chest exactly like the one he had.  
Castiel lightly chuckled. “So you’re the other man.”  
Dean let out a short laugh of his own. “Yours said that too?”  
The blue eyed man nodded. “Yep.”  
The man nodded a bit and the two stood there for a few seconds silently before Cas broke the silence.  
“Well I need to get going, nice chatting with you.” He dismissed himself politely.  
The other nodded and smiled. “Yeah, you too.”  
Castiel exited the shop and began walking down the sidewalk. He heard the sound of the shop door opening again as the other man exited, walking in the other direction. After a bit of walking, Castiel was boarding the train that would lead him to his rented home. He stepped on and swerved towards the back of the car he was in. His left arm held onto a pole while he dinked around on his phone with his right hand.  
Fifteen minutes later he was getting off and beginning the walk back home. It was another reason he loved Japan. He would much prefer to walk places as opposed to being driven or driving everywhere. It also kept him in shape.  
Stepping into the small rented space that he was calling home, Castiel took off his shoes and went to his bedroom where he would dink around until he fell asleep.  
The next day he was touring around Japan some more. Today's agenda had him wandering around Hiroshima. He was currently around a paper crane exhibit and looking over the designs people had made and reading the plaques. He noticed that there was a small family eyeing the spot he was in. The father had a camera around his neck so the socially awkward man stepped aside and gestured to the spot.  
“Here, I was finished looking at it.” He smiled as he spoke.  
The father smiled back at him. “Oh! Thank you very much.”  
Castiel backed up a few paces to get out of the way. He was suddenly whipping around as he had collided with another person.  
“Oh, excuse me I'm sor-” he cut off as he recognized the person he bumped into.  
The man from the tattoo shop had a few seconds of recognition on his face before grinning.  
“Well well, small world. It’s the copy cat.”  
Castiel couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling.  
“I am not a copy cat. It was simply a coincidence we got the same ink.” He responded.  
The other let out a low chuckle. “And I suppose it is also a coinkydink that you just so happened to bump into me in this crowded space too?”  
Castiel deadpanned. “Yes. What else could it be?”  
The dark blonde laughed softly. “Well, it could be that you’re a stalker as well as a copycat?”  
Cas let out a laugh himself. “I’m not either of those.”  
“Then how exactly are we in the same place at the same time?” he asked, cocky grin back.  
Castiel hummed. “Great taste in tourism?”  
The other laughed some more and Castiel joined in. After a few seconds, the other extended his hand.  
“Dean Winchester.”  
Castiel took his hand and shook it. “Castiel. Novak.”  
Dean smiled. “Nice to meet you Castiel.”  
Cas nodded. “You as well.”  
“Well since we’re both here, you wanna tour this place together?”  
Castiel gave him an incredulous arch of the eyebrow.  
“Oh come on, don’t look at me that way.” the male said. “You been here before?”  
Castiel shook his head. “No, it’s my first time in Japan, you?”  
He smiled. “It’s not my first time here- hey why don’t I show you around? You ever been to the museum?” he said and gestured to the dome building.  
He shook his head. “Not yet but I was planning to.”  
Dean nodded. “You wanna head over there? It’s pretty neat if you don’t mind how sad the exhibits are.”  
Cas smiled and nodded. “Sure, I’ve heard its worth the visit.”  
“Cool.” The other said, hands going into his pockets. “Come on then.”  
And so the two were walking out of the museum, Castiel feeling quite down. Dean took notice and thought for a second, looking around as they walked away from the building.  
“You like ice cream?” He asked.  
“Uhh, yeah?” he asked and turned his head to look at Dean. “Why-” he cut off as Dean was gone.  
Castiel spun in a little circle, looking for the man who had disappeared. He wondered where he had went. He was just a bit behind him, how could he have disappeared? Castiel turned back around and nearly jumped five feet in the air. Dean had returned with two ice cream cones, one in each hand.  
“Shit- what the hell Dean?”  
The Winchester chuckled and gave Cas one of the cones.  
“Whys it two different colors?” he asked the other.  
“It’s chocolate and raspberry.” he said, having the same one.  
Castiel looked the cone over and glanced at Dean. He covered his teeth with his lips and bit a little off the top. His face soon turned to one of pleasant surprise. Dean was giving him another cocky smile.  
“Okay this is good.” he said and smiled.  
“Knew you’d like it. No one can resist the ice cream here.”  
Cas smiled and nodded. “What do I owe you?”  
He shook his head. “Nothin’ thought I’d sweeten up the sour we just went through.”  
Cas smiled. “Well, thank you.”  
Dean smiled and nodded. “Well, where ya headed to next?” he asked.  
“Shopping. I’m low on supplies back home.” he answered.  
Dean nodded again. “Ah, well, it was nice hanging out today.”  
“Yes, I suppose it was.”  
Dean chuckled a bit at how Castiel phrased it. “Goodbye, Castiel.”  
“Goodbye Dean.” He said and headed off to the store.


End file.
